nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
Daakman Barreck (SWAU)
Daakman Barreck was a male Mandalorian Human and former Jedi Master who led the famous 492nd Assault Legion during the Clone Wars. Born to Alsann and Keia Barreck, a Republic naval officer and Jedi Knight respectively, Daakman was trained by his mother until the age of thirteen, where he would come under the tutelage of Jedi Master Mace Windu, who forged him into one of the best Jedi in the order; Barreck would come to master all seven forms of lightsaber combat and master both the light and dark sides of the force as Windu had. Prior to the Clone Wars, Barreck would take up the Jedi Padawan Ptera Rosa as his apprentice and upon eruption of the war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Barreck was placed in command of the 492nd Assault Legion. During the Clone Wars, Barreck led his soldiers alongside his second-in-command and best friend Commander Lloyd through a myriad of conflicts, from the Second Battle of Rhen Var to the climactic Battle of Arnrun. Early into the war, he met the Pantoran senator Riyo Chuchi, with the two maintaining a secret relationship following the Battle of Cado Minor, despite the Jedi Code's forbidding of attachments and romantic relationships. By the end of the war, Barreck had sired a child with her. This, coupled with his dissolution and distrust with the Jedi Council after their role in expelling Ahsoka Tano from the order, made him announce before the Jedi High Council his intention to leave following the cessation of hostilities between the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance. But Daakman's separation from the order would be fast tracked after Order 66, which caught him off-guard in the final stretch of the Battle of Arnrun. Though amidst a legion of now-hostile soldiers, Commander Lloyd allowed Barrek to escape with his Padawan. Biography Early life Daakman Barreck was born 42 years before the Battle of Yavin on the planet of Mandalore. His father Alsann, a Republic naval officer, was a native of Stewjon and a graduate of the Republic Military Academy in Corellia. His mother Keia, a former Jedi Knight, was a Mandalorian native and was a student of Jedi Master Noteel Vaal. His mother left the Jedi Order to marry his father and the two moved into Keia's childhood home just outside the capital. Powers and abilities Lightsaber training Despite his rather young age while part of the Jedi Order, Daakman Barreck was able to accomplish an incredible feat almost unparalleled within the order: the mastery of all seven forms of lightsaber combat. Initially training under his mother, a former Jedi Sentinel, Daakman would choose the path of the Jedi Guardian after coming under the tutelage of Master Windu. As a teenager, Daak experimented with all forms of combat to find his niche, and although he settled on a modified hybrid style of Ataru and Djem So, but would switch over time to a masterful use of Form VI, or Niman, as he desired a more balanced style. To accompany this, he studied the martial art of Tae-Jitsu and was able to use the force to augment his attacks in order to ensure he was not defenseless if ever he lost his lightsabers. Studying under Mace Windu, Daak would be the fourth Jedi to master Vaapad and the only one outside of Master Windu himself not to fall to the dark side. He used the form in moderation, and saved it only for the most dire of situations or the most important of duels. Towards the end of his days as a Padawan, Daak took to learning Jar'Kai and created a second lightsaber to accompany his main weapon. Though very skilled at Jar'Kai, Daakman used it as a secondary technique, saving it for when he was facing multiple enemies at once and sometimes when hoping to blindside his enemy with the introduction of another lightsaber in a duel. Category:Star Wars Alternate Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (SWAU)